


[ÇEVİRİ] Words and Emotions

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Chanyeol olayları kafasında büyüten biri, Kyungsoo ise duygularını sözcüklere dökmekte zorlanıyor.





	[ÇEVİRİ] Words and Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words and Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510296) by [sentimentalist (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentalist). 



> Yazar: le_rr

Kyungsoo kendisini halka açık yerde sunduğundan farklı şekilde öpüyordu: öpüşürken tutkuluydu, edepsizdi, doyumsuzdu. Chanyeol bunu sevmişti. Böyle anlarda her zamankinden daha çok gerçek hissediyordu. Ancak şu anda, ne Kyungsoo'yu öpüyor ne de bilhassa gerçek hissediyordu; stüdyosundaydı, yalnızdı, kendisine bir şarkı üzerinde çalışmaya çalıştığını söylüyor ve bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Sadece yurtlarına gidip, çocuklardan hiçbiriyle yüz yüze gelmek istememişti billhassa da Kyungsoo ile. 

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo", nefesinin altında mırıldandı, kendisine kızıyordu çünkü stüdyosuna bunun kendisini arkadaşına dair düşüncelerinden uzaklaştıracağını umarak gitmişti ve öyle olmadığı apaçık ortadaydı. Chanyeol buradaydı çünkü daha evvel Kyungsoo ile konuşmaya çalıştığında yine soğuk bir muamele görmüştü ve Chanyeol bıkmış durumdaydı, diğer adamın kendisini geri püskürtmesinden ve aralarında olan şeyin olağan bir şeymiş gibi davranmasından usanmıştı. Onunla yapmak istediği konuşma dört gözle beklediği bir konuşma değildi fakat geçmişe bakıldığında er ya da geç yapacakları konuşmanın bu olduğunu biliyordu. 

Kyungsoo'nun, her zamanki gibi, bunu önemsiz ya da can sıkıcı bulduğu her şeyde yaptığı şekilde örtbas etmeye çalışmasına üzülüyordu. Mesele şu ki, Chanyeol bunlardan hiçbirini gözardı edilebilir olarak görmemişti. Öpüşmüşlerdi, onlar, sık sık aynı yatakta uyumuşlardı ve bunların hiçbiri onu rahatsız etmemişti-Kyungsoo'nun tüm bunların ne anlama geldiği ya da bir anlama gelip gelmediği hakkında konuşmak istemediği gerçeği dışında- "Hiç umrunda mı ki?" düşüncesi gece, yalnızken ve uyuyamıyorken Chanyeol'ün zihnindeydi ve bu onu öldürüyordu çünkü...Kyungsoo'nun umrunda olmasını istiyordu. Her şeyden çok. 

Esneyerek bileğindeki saate göz attı. Sabahın üçüydü. Yorgunlukla iç çekti ve bir elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Bu gece orada, koltukta uyuması gerekecekti çünkü eve dönme fikri biraz olsun cazip görünmüyordu. Kyungsoo uyuyakalmış olsa da, yoğun programını düşününce muhtemelen öyleydi, akşam on civarında uyuyakalıyordu, Chanyeol yine de onun orada, kendisiyle aynı dairede olduğunu biliyor ve kendi odasında uyumak yerine onun odasında uyumak için cezbediliyordu çünkü son zamanlarda yaptığı şey buydu. Ve bu Kyungsoo için bir anlam ifade etmiyorsa bunu gerçekten, gerçekten yapmamalıydı çünkü var olmayan bir ilişki kaybına ağlamak istemiyordu. 

Koltuktaki yastığı yeniden düzeltemeden kapı zilini duydu. Bu onu şaşırtmıştı ve kapıya cevap vermeden önce kendisini toparlamak için birkaç saniyeye ihtiyaç duymuştu. "Bu saatte kim olabilir ki?" ayaklarını küçük hole sürükleyerek iç çekti ve sonra interkom ekranındaki yüzü gördüğünde yıldırım çarpmış gibi durdu. Kyungsoo kapının dışında duruyordu, onun gerginlikle boynunu ovalayışını görebiliyordu, maskesini çıkarıp tam da kameraya baktı ve bu Chanyeol'ün biraz geri çekilmesine sebep oldu. Terlemeye başladığını hissetti ve kapıyı hiç açmamayı düşündü fakat...Bu Kyungsoo'ydu ve Chanyeol onu geri püskürtmekte daima kötü olmuştu. 

"Sabahın 3'ü Soo, neden buradasın?", cevap butonuna bastıktan sonra cılız bir sesle sordu. "Evde değildin. Ben...", Kyungsoo ansızın gözlerini kaydırarak yutkundu. "Kapıyı açacak mısın yoksa bir şeyler mi var orada," dudaklarının köşeleri hafifçe kıvrıldı ve işte yine bu, bütün gün çekim yaptıktan sonra sabahın üçünde Chanyeol'ü stüdyosunda ziyaret etmesi, tümüyle normalmiş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu.

"...Evet. Pekâlâ." Chanyeol nihayetinde iyi biriydi ve en iyi arkadaşını soğukta dışarıda bırakmak iyi bir insanın yapacağı bir şey değildi, öyle değil mi? Sözü geçen en iyi arkadaşı almamak ne kadar akla uygun olabilirdi ki. 

"Yorgun görünüyorsun," Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu nihayet içeri aldıktan sonra ona bir bakış attığında farkına vardı. Çok yorgun görünüyordu, gözlerinin altındaki torbalar daha belirgindi ve gözlerinin kendisi de biraz kızarmıştı. "Madem yorgunsun neden geldin? Burada uyumaya yer olmadığını da biliyorsun ve yarın çekimlerin var-" 

"Park, kes sesini artık lütfen," Kyungsoo yorgunca iç çekti ve omuzlarını salladı. "İçeri girebilir miyiz, bugün neyin var senin," kısa olan ona sürterek yanından geçti ve stüdyonun içine girdi. Chanyeol derin bir nefes alıp beşe kadar saydı, kalp atışlarını sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu fakat bunun hiç yardımı olmadı. 

Kyungsoo çoktan koltuğa yerleşmişti ve Chanyeol stüdyoya girdiğinde ona bakmadı, telefon ekranını kaydırarak bir şeylere bakınıyordu. Yaptı, Chanyeol koltukta onun yanına oturmak yerine bilgisayar önündeki sandalyesine oturduğunda yukarı baktı ve nedenini sorarcasına kaşlarını kaldırdı. 

"Neden buradasın, Soo?" Chanyeol yeniden sordu, Kyungsoo'ya bakmamaya çalışıyordu fakat başarısız oluyordu. "Yarın hiç işim yok. Çekim ekipmanlarıyla alakalı birtakım sorunlar çıktığı için sanırım, programımı iptal ettiler. Bilmiyorum. Yine de bir günlük molaya sahip olduğum için memnunum," omuzlarını hafifçe silkti ve Chanyeol'e gülümsedi. Yüzündeki gülümsemeye rağmen yüz ifadesinde belli bir huzursuzluk vardı, gözleri diğer adamın yüzünde bir şeyler arıyordu. Gözleri Chanyeol'ün dudaklarında durduğunda Chanyeol bunu gördü ve sandalyesinde dönerek bilgisayarıyla yüz yüze geldi. "Bu benim sorumun cevabı değildi ama." sessizce belirtti. Ondan sonra koltuk minderinde bir gıcırtı oluştu ve sonra Chanyeol omzunda bir el hissetti. 

"Evde değildin," Kyungsoo elini Chanyeol'ün omzundan ensesine hareket ettirerek mırıldandı. "Seni görmek istedim. Sen olmadan uyuyamadım," son cümle fısıltıyla söylenmişti ve bu Chanyeol'ün omuzlarının düşmesine sebep oldu. Kyungsoo onun boynuna masaj yapmaya başladı.

"Bugün için özür dilerim. Ben...Kaba olmak istememiştim, sadece yorgundum ve- Bilmiyorum. Üzgünüm. Gerçekten. İçtenlikle söylüyorum." Chanyeol bunun üzerine döndü. "Pekâlâ, yorgunsan buraya gelmemeliydin Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo'nun eli yanına düştü, yüzünde incindiğini gösteren bir ifade vardı. "Sen ne diyorsun Chanyeol? Özür diledim ve buraya istediğim için seni görmeye geldiğimi söyledim. Mutlu değil misin?" Kyungsoo'nun sesi zayıf ve belirsizdi bu Chanyeol'ün kalbini sıkıştırıyordu fakat bu noktada duramazdı. "Ah evet tabii ki! Yüce Do Kyungsoo varlığıyla beni kutsamaya karar verdiği için çok mutlu hissetmeliyim, öyle değil mi? Öyle görünmüyorsam kusuruma bakmayın, sizin için dans etmeli miyim?" 

"Chanyeol, ne diyorsun," Kyungsoo sözlerini tekrarladı yüz ifadesi incinmişlikten salt üzüntüye geçiş yapmıştı, ah yüce tanrı Chanyeol'ün istediği bu değildi. Kızgınlığının ve adice davranma dürtüsünün buharlaştığını hissetti. Chanyeol ağlamak istiyordu. "Ben hayır-Biz neyiz?" istemeden pat diye soruverdı ve işte bu kadar. Artık geri dönüş yoktu. 

Kyungsoo ağzını açtı ve yeniden kapattı, atmosferdeki ani değişiklikten ötürü kafası karışmıştı. "Bu hileli bir soru mu?" çekinerek sordu, kaşları çatılıyordu. Chanyeol iç çekti ve bir elini yüzüne sürükledi. "Bu hileli bir soru değil Soo. Cevap ver." Chanyeol ona bakmaktan kaçındı, orada görebileceklerinden korkuyordu. 

"Biz...Arkadaşız. Sen benim en iyi arkadaşımsın," dedi Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'den bir kıkırdama kazandı. "Ben- Tanrım, ben gerçekten aptalım. Bana bunu söyleyen tüm o insanlara inanamalıydım." dedi Chanyeol, yüz ifadesi bomboştu. 

"Ben anlam- Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo, ona bakmak için başını çevirmeye çalıştığında Chanyeol onu uzaklaştırdı. "Kyungsoo, yapma. Bunu yapma, şu an bana dokunma. Lütfen gider misin?" sessizce mırıldandı hâlâ yanında duran adama bakmayı reddediyordu. 

"Anlamıyorum," dedi Kyungsoo, yenilmişti. " O hâlde sanırım gerçekten de gitmeliyim." oradan ayrılmak için hareketlendi ama Chanyeol ondan daha hızlıydı. O yürüyüp gidemeden Kyungsoo'nun bileğini yakaladı. 

"Bekle. Dinle beni. Arkadaşlar iki saat sevişme seansları yapar mı? Arkadaşlar noeli birbirlerinin aileleriyle geçirir mi? Arkadaşlar bunu yapar mı?" Chanyeol parmaklarını Kyungsoo'nunkilere geçirdi ve ona baktı. Kyungsoo orada öylece durdu, yüz ifadesi okunmuyordu. 

"Bazıları yapar. Biz yapıyoruz," karşısındakinin tüm sorularına yalnızca bu şekilde cevap verdi ve bu Chanyeol'ü keyifsizce güldürdü. "Ben...seni bir arkadaş olarak sevmiyorum, Kyungsoo." dedi, Kyungsoo'nun elini bıraktı ve başını eğdi. 

"Yeollie..." Kyungsoo'nun elinin şu anda yüzünde olduğunu hissetti, baş parmağı yanağını okşuyordu. Diğeri birkaç saniye hiçbir şey söylemedi. "Ben böyle olsun istem-" Chanyeol konuşarak onu susturdu, "Sorun değil senin istediğinin bu olmadığını biliyorum. Anladım. Şimdi lütfen gider misin?" 

"Sözümü bitirmeme izin vermedin ki," Kyungsoo cevap verdi, sesi hafifti. "Ben de seni seviyorum, seni koca aptal ve sen de bunu biliyorsun. Ayrıca biliyorsun ki ben...gerçek olduklarında duygularımı ifade etmekte iyi değilim. Bunu bildiğini bildiğim için benim en iyi arkadaşımsın" son sözcüklere vurgu yaptı ve bu Chanyeol'ün keskin bir şekilde soluk alıp gözlerini kapatmasına sebebiyet verdi. "Kyungsoo, bana bunu yapma, lütfen yapma, seni çok seviyorum ve beni reddedişini duymak-" tümüyle panik moduna giriş yapmadan önce bir baş parmağın yeniden rahatlatıcı bir hareketle yanaklarını okşadığını hissetti. "En iyi arkadaşım olduğunu söylerken doğru söylüyorum. Shh, şimdi sözümü kesme, ben hâlâ konuşuyorum," diğeri ağzını açtığında Chanyeol'ün yanağını hafifçe tokatladı. "Ayrıca sana aşığım. İşte söyledim. Seni seviyorum ve sana aşığım ve sen benim en iyi arkadaşımsın. Seninle bir evim ve bir kedim olsun istiyorum fakat yalnızca senin alerjin geçtikten sonra. Bencil hissediyorum çünkü dünyadaki en iyi kişiyi tümüyle kendime saklıyorum." Kyungsoo itirafındaki ciddiyeti dağıtmak için kıkırdadı. Chanyeol yavaşça ona baktı, yüzünde filizlenen bir gülümseme vardı. 

"Ben dünyadaki en iyi kişi değilim ama. Ben en iyi ikinciyim, senden sonra." bunu söyledikten sonra Kyungsoo'ya abartılı bir şekilde göz kırpıp kısa olanın başını geriye atarak inildemesine sebep oldu."

"Tanrım, yaptığım konuşmadan çıkardığın tek şeyin bu olduğuna inanamıyorum," Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün omzuna vurarak sızlandı. Chanyeol'e baktığında, yine de yüz ifadesi yumuşadı. "Söylediğin her bir kelimeyi duydum Soo. Bu kadar cıvık olduğuna inanamıyorum," Chanyeol kollarını Kyungsoo'nun bedenine sararak hafifçe güldü. "Ben...olay çıkardığım için özür dilerim." 

"Özür dilemesi gereken benim. Sana güvensiz hissettirmek istememiştim, bunu düşünmedim bile. Ben sadece- biliyorsun işte, "Kyungsoo omuzlarını silkti, yüz ifadesi düştü. 

"Biliyorum," Chanyeol elini Kyungsoo'nun omurgasına dokundurarak onu yeniden gülümsetmek için başını onaylarcasına salladı. "Sözcüklerle ve duygularla aram iyi değil," Kyungsoo bu kez çok fazla gülümseyerek sözlerini yineledi. "Fakat ben de seni seviyorum. Çok seviyorum. Çok çok çok çok-" Sözü Chanyeol'ün dudaklarını onun dudaklarına bastırmasıyla kesildi ve öpücüğün içinde güldü. 

Chanyeol biraz geri çekilerek Kyungsoo'ya baktı, yüzü aydınlıktı. "Çok fazla," bu kez Chanyeol söyledi, usulca. "Çok fazla," Kyungsoo sessizce tekrarladı, tüm yüzünü ele geçiren bir gülümseme vardı. 

-SON-

Ç/N: ÇOK GÜZEL DEĞİLLER Mİ? YÜZÜME BAKIN VE DOĞRUYU SÖYLEYİN KIYMETLİ OKURLAR!! İNSAN KENDİ ÇEVİRDİĞİ ŞEYE AĞAĞAĞA DİYE FANGÖRLLER Mİ? BEN YAPIYORUM ELİMDE DEĞİL............ÇOK GÜZELLER! ♥ T___T 

Neyse sakinim, nasıl buldunuz oneshotımızı? :3 Yorum yapar mıydınız? :3


End file.
